The Dead Should Remain Buried
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Harry receives a note from an unlikely person. VERY DARK FIC. NONCON, CHARACTER DEATH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Title:** The Dead Should Remain Buried

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings:** Sirius/Harry, Remus/Sirius

**Length:** 4,158 words

**Summary:** Harry receives a note from an unlikely person.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** non-con, chan (only if the legal age for sex in your country is over 16, if that makes sense), character death, sad/dark ending (I think so anyway), **a huge spoiler for OOTP **so if you have **not **read the book or have no idea what happens in the book, then I'd advise that you don't read this.

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Beta:** confiteor3 (Live Journal) (special thanks to her for getting it beta read so quickly after I gave it to her since I was moving house and would have no internet for a while and I was worried about not meeting the deadline). It was later beta read by the mods at hpspringsmut after I sent it in.

**Notes:** This was written for istalksnape for the LiveJournal community, hpspringsmut. I hope she enjoys it very much. She gave off a lot of kinks and special requests that she wanted and I found it difficult (but fun) to decide on suitable kinks. I also want to thank her for promptly answering the emails I sent to her via the mods here and for requesting Harry/Sirius as well as non-con. I also know that it looks like I put in crying but trust me, I haven't. I only put in the noises and not the actual tears.

I was being inspired by three pieces of fan art To be honest, I am surprised that I came up with this as well Sirius is one of my favourite characters (along with Remus) and well, to bring him up in this way, well I want to cry!!!

**Review:** Yes please.

The boys' toilets were unbelievably cold but Harry did not seem to notice. His hands were shaking slightly but it was not due to the cold. The note in his hands only had a few words scrawled on it, but they spoke volumes and his head was swimming in dizziness.

_Harry,_

_Please meet me at the fireplace in the common room at midnight on Friday the 20th._

_Snuffles_

He read the note again and again--in fact, he had been repeatedly reading it since he had received it during breakfast that morning. Every time he had looked at it, he was hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him. It had been three months since he had seen Sirius fall through the veil and he wondered whether the grief he had suppressed since the summer had finally taken its toll on him.

"He can't be," he murmured to himself. "He just can't be alive. I saw him die…or did I? Did he survive?" He buried his head in his hands, feeling the note crumple on his face. "Wait a minute…the_ twentieth_! He wants to meet me…_tonight_? Oh god!"

For the rest of the afternoon, he kept the note a secret--he did not even tell Ron or Hermione. The afternoon classes seemed to last forever and he found it difficult to concentrate, especially during his Defence Against the Dark Arts class when Professor Snape was watching over him, waiting for him to make a mistake.

As he ate his evening meal, Harry could not help but stare at Malfoy. Harry wondered if the note was a practical joke by Malfoy or a member of his herd of Slytherin sheep--a trick to play with his emotions and mind. Everyone knew of Harry's connection to Sirius, and it was brought to more attention ever since Sirius was posthumously pardoned a few months earlier. For all Harry knew, the note could have been a Slytherin prank to make him crack or break down. And yet, he believed that the note was genuine--he _wanted_ to believe. The writing on the note was definitely similar to Sirius', especially the way the word 'Snuffles' was written.

Much later, he lay in bed trying to succumb to the darkness around him. He wondered whether to risk going to the common room or not. After all, there was something that was occupying his mind--the possibility that Sirius could be alive.

_After all,_ he thought, _the worst that can happen is getting caught and either losing points off Gryffindor House or becoming the laughing stock of Slytherin for a while._

He got out of bed and quietly retrieved his invisibility cloak. He wrapped it completely around his body and left the dormitory as silently as he could. He made his way to the Gryffindor common room, removed his cloak and sat down on the floor by the fireplace. He knew that he was ten minutes early and the waiting became more agonising with each passing minute, waiting for Sirius or for a bunch of Slytherins to appear from nowhere and laugh at him.

He waved his wand and whispered a charm. The fireplace blazed immediately. A few minutes later, the fire flared brighter and then Harry saw him.

"Sirius!" he cried. "It can't be!"

Sirius smiled--it was his usual grin but Harry had a feeling that it was somewhat forced. "Yes, Harry. It's me."

Harry slid backwards as if he had encountered a boggart. "But…but…how?"

Sirius shook his head. "It's not safe here. Come with me."

He reached out his hand and for a moment, Harry hesitated. He wanted to go with his godfather--there was so much he had to know. Out of all the adults that he knew, he felt closest to Sirius--he knew that he could tell him anything and not feel judged for it. However, there was an inner voice in his head warning him to be careful, telling him not to go.

He shakily grabbed onto Sirius' outstretched hand, and followed him into the flames. Almost instantly, he landed on top of Sirius. He looked around and saw that he had returned to Grimmauld Place. He rolled off the older man and gently landed on the floor beside him.

He then turned his head to gaze at his godfather lying beside him. Now that he could see him properly, Harry was convinced that the man beside him was his godfather. He had the same long hair and even though he was even skinnier, he still had the same good looks.

"How, Sirius?" Harry whispered. "How?"

Harry felt his fingers being stroked by Sirius' thumb, and it was then the young man realised that he had not let go of Sirius' hand. He also noticed that his godfather's hand was cold despite just coming through a hot fire.

"Sirius, I thought you were dead," Harry continued. "I thought you were dead. You went through the veil and never came back. Where did you go?" He knew he sounded desperate but he just had to know.

The older man stood up and helped Harry to his feet without letting go of Harry's hand. Green eyes stared into grey eyes and Harry suddenly felt a feeling of dread in his stomach. When Sirius' other hand started to stroke his cheek, Harry was taken back. He tried to move away but Sirius gripped onto his hand so tightly that the young man winced.

He held up his wand in defence. "Sirius, let me go!"

Sirius wrenched the wand out of Harry's hand and threw it across the room. He then wrapped his arm around the young man's waist and pulled him so close that Harry could feel Sirius' erection pressing against his own groin.

"Sirius, what are you…"

Harry was interrupted by his godfather forcefully kissing him. The younger man tried to pull away but Sirius' grip was too strong--so strong that he could feel Sirius' fingertips digging into his skin. Harry whimpered against the older man's lips and Sirius seized the opportunity to force his tongue into Harry's slightly open mouth. He could feel Sirius' tongue colliding against his own, and Harry felt disgust at the awful taste of Sirius. It was nothing like he had ever tasted in his life and he tried even harder to squirm from Sirius' touch.

When Sirius ended the kiss, Harry gagged and gasped for air. He tried once more to get out of Sirius' grasp. He hit the older man continuously with his free and tried to free himself until Sirius took hold of Harry's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Why are you fighting me, Harry?" Sirius sounded cold and emotionless. "We both want this."

"I don't want this," Harry spat. "Let me go!" He looked into Sirius' eyes again and this time, he was shocked. "You're not Sirius!"

In the same apathetic voice, Sirius said. "I_ am_ Sirius and I have waited three months to see your beautiful face again."

"You're not Sirius!" Harry shouted.

He could see that the man in front of him had the same grey eyes as Sirius but they did not have the same sparkle--even when the past had become difficult for him, Harry could always see the spark of hope and determination in his eyes. The man who claimed to be Sirius was cold and soulless.

"Hush, Harry." Sirius gripped Harry's wrists together and forced the young man to move backwards until he was trapped between his godfather and a table. "You'll enjoy this."

"No!" Harry pleaded. "Please don't!"

Sirius whispered a few incoherent words and Harry was suddenly thrown onto the table. His hands were forced above his head and Harry could feel pressure on his wrists as if they were bound to the surface with invisible rope. Sirius climbed on top of Harry and ripped off his pyjama top. Harry kicked furiously but after a few more whispered words from Sirius, Harry's legs also became invisibly fused to the table.

"Sirius, please!"

"Beautiful." Sirius gazed at Harry's chest. "So beautiful."

He leaned forward and glided his tongue around Harry's toned chest, taking delight in licking his nipples until they were erect. Harry writhed on the table, whimpering and moaning. Sirius sucked the bound boy's nipple like a hungry wolf taking time over his prey. Harry cried even more when he felt his cock become hard.

"Sirius, please…" It came out like a passionate moan rather than a desperate plea.

Sirius tugged Harry's pyjama bottoms until they were halfway down his thighs. The ice-cold air contrasted with Harry's red-hot erection and Harry arched his body back as far as he could, moaning uncontrollably.

"Yes." Sirius' voice was thick with lust. "Don't fight this. Just admit you want it and you'll enjoy it more."

"I don't…I don't want this," Harry panted.

"Your body tells a different story." Sirius grabbed hold of Harry's hard cock. "Doesn't it?"

Harry choked back a moan as Sirius began to rub his hard cock whilst caressing his already weeping slit with his thumb. He closed his eyes and found it difficult to control the writhing of his body or the moans escaping his mouth. He was simply trying to concentrate on anything that could distract him from what was happening to him.

Suddenly, Sirius stopped stimulating Harry's erection. Harry kept his eyes closed, relaxing slightly and concentrated on his breathing. He heard a rustling noise, and a moment later he tensed again as Sirius forced his mouth open and filled it with his own cock. Harry immediately gagged, feeling the air being cut off from his mouth. Before he could accustom himself to Sirius' large size, Sirius started to violently fuck Harry's mouth.

"Oh, yes," Sirius moaned. "So nice and wet. Use your tongue, Harry."

Harry hesitantly licked the shaft of Sirius' erection and the older man reacted with a louder moan. Harry was disgusted with the taste although it could not compare to the sickening taste of Sirius' tongue. Having little choice, he continued to pleasure Sirius' cock as it pounded his mouth, hoping that the sooner that he came, the sooner that the ordeal would be over.

All of a sudden, Sirius pulled his cock out of Harry's mouth and the young man gagged and gasped for air. He could also feel the pressure ease off his wrists and legs. He seized the opportunity to move but Sirius grabbed him and forced him to lie on his stomach.

One of Sirius' hands cupped Harry's genitals and his bottom was impaled by a long, dry finger. Harry cried out at the painful invasion but a gentle squeeze of his cock and balls brought a moan to the boy's lips. Sirius continued to squeeze Harry's private parts whilst finger fucking his bottom. A second dry finger filled him, then a third, and Harry screamed at the excruciating stretching of his anus. Sirius ignored the young man's cries of agony and continued to assault him whilst fondling his genitals. When Sirius' fingers touched a particular spot inside him, Harry came with a relieved groan. He could feel his hot come cover his cock as well as Sirius' hand, coating his softening genitals with his own shame. His body constricted with his orgasm and he felt himself clenching around Sirius' fingers.

"Oh, you are so nice and tight on my fingers," Sirius moaned. "You are going to feel so delicious on my cock."

Harry's head was still swimming in his orgasm but he had heard and understood. "No!" He tried to sound firm but his voice was thick with light-headedness.

Sirius grabbed hold of Harry's wrists and after a few more whispered words, the invisible pressure had returned. His torso was lifted until he was kneeling on the table and then he felt two ice-cold hands grip his waist. And then, something cool and wet was forcefully pushed into his anus. The pain was greater than that of Sirius' invasion with his fingers and he tried to move away, but Sirius was holding him still.

Sirius' cock was motionless inside him, stretching his already sore anus. Before the pain had subsided, Sirius started to pound into his godson, grunting with each hard thrust. Harry concentrated on not letting tears of pain and shame fall down his face. He wanted to beg, to plead for Sirius to stop, but he knew his attempts would be in vain--he knew that the man violently taking his virginity was not his godfather--it was something that had taken on Sirius' form, possibly through Polyjuice Potion. All he could do was let it happen and hope it would end quickly.

Harry moaned wildly as Sirius pounded the spot that sent indescribable sensations through his sexually inexperienced body. His cock became erect again and throbbed every time Sirius brushed against his prostate. Sirius took hold of the young man's erection and rubbed it as furiously as he was pounding him. Harry moaned louder, knowing he was not going to last long.

"Yes, that's it," Sirius grunted. "Let it all out."

Moments later, Harry came again and his body shivered in orgasm. As his entire body turned to jelly in Sirius' grip, Harry heard an animalistic moan coming from Sirius' mouth as he climaxed, and the two of them collapsed on the table, panting and sweaty.

There was a thick silence in the air that seemed to last an eternity. Sirius started to caress Harry's sweaty body and lick the back of Harry's neck.

"That was wonderful," Sirius murmured. "I told you you'd enjoy it, didn't I?"

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

They both turned their heads sharply and saw Remus Lupin in the doorway, his tattered dressing gown open to show that he was wearing only sleeping shorts. He had an angry look on his face, and Harry turned his head away in shame.

Sirius said smugly, "Oh hello, Remus. Did we wake you?"

Remus said, "I will ask again. What in the hell is going on here?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're shagging Harry. Why in Merlin's name is he out of Hogwarts?"

"He came to me, Remus, and we have just made love." Sirius moved the palm of his hand over Harry's back and Remus noticed that the boy shivered. "Want to join us?"

Remus barked, "Get off him!" Sirius smiled in a way that Remus had never seen on his face before and he did not like it at all.

"No. Haven't you heard him moaning?" He continued to caress Harry's back. "He wanted it." He leaned forward and asked softly in Harry's ear, "Didn't you?"

"I heard screaming." Remus pointed his wand at the other man. "And I don't think he wanted it at all."

"Let's ask him, shall we? Harry, did you want me?" When Harry did not answer, Sirius took a handful of his hair and yanked his head back, which caused Harry to scream. Ignoring this reaction, Sirius asked, "Did you?"

Remus cried, "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Tell him!" Sirius shouted. "Tell him that you wanted it!" He tugged on Harry's hair. "Tell him!"

Harry looked at Remus out of the corner of his eye and saw that the anger on the werewolf's face had turned to that of concern. "No. No, I didn't."

Sirius pulled Harry's head back. "You little liar." He pulled even harder, and Harry cried out.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Sirius was immediately thrown off the table and onto the ground. He laid there, eyes closed and motionless. Remus went over to the table and wrapped his arm gently around Harry. The young man stiffened in Remus' arm, but he ignored it and stroked Harry's hair.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me?"

Harry nodded. "Can't move my wrists."

Remus saw that Harry's wrists were invisibly bonded together. He whispered a few words and Harry nearly collapsed. Remus steadied him and he tried to sit up, gently rubbing his wrists. Shaking his head, Remus half-lifted him off the table and half-carried him towards the couch. As Remus cuddled him close, Harry grabbed hold of the man's dressing gown.

Harry whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Remus shook his head. "You have no reason to be sorry."

"I do! I should have listened to my instincts as soon as I got his note."

"What note?"

"I got owl post from him this morning asking me to meet him in the common room at midnight. I should have known it was a trick! I should have known that it couldn't have been Sirius!"

Remus said calmly, "It is Sirius."

"It can't be! The Sirius I know would never have done that to me!"

Remus held the young man tighter whilst keeping his touch as gentle as possible. "Calm down, Harry. You have to believe me when I say that it is Sirius. I was there when he came out of the veil."

Remus sighed. "It happened after you went back to your aunt and uncle's place for the summer. I saw the look on your face and I knew you wanted Sirius back. I wanted him back as well, Harry. I loved him and I just couldn't cope with losing him so soon after getting him back.

"So, I did some research. I looked through dozens of books every spare moment I could get. Finally, after several weeks, I found a possible way to bring him back. It was a very complicated spell and there was little hope for success. For weeks, I agonised over whether or not I should even try.

"When I decided to do it, a few weeks ago, I went back to the Department of Mysteries and went to the veil. I managed to perform the spell and I couldn't believe it when I saw Sirius appear from the other side. I just ran to him and held onto him for what seemed forever.

"But after a few days, I began to have this feeling that something was wrong--_very_ wrong. The man I had brought back from the dead looked like Sirius. He moved like Sirius and he talked like Sirius, but it was not the Sirius that I loved nor remembered. He was so cold and emotionless. It was as if the body of Sirius had returned without his soul.

"I returned to my reading and discovered exactly why it is such a rare and dangerous spell. It's because it can bring back the dead, but the spell would only work for the body of the deceased. All the caster would receive for their troubles was a shell of the deceased's former self with no soul intact, with one exception: a yearning for the person they wanted most in life.

"I didn't want to believe it to be true but as time went on… The one thing that stopped my doubt was you. Sirius said that he wanted to see you, wanted to be with you again. At first… But now I know…I understand."

"What, Remus?"

Remus continued. "Harry, Sirius loved you more than anything in the world--hell, even more than me. He would never have hurt you and he would have _died_ to protect you, which he did on that night. That kind of love exists, even in death. The Sirius that I brought back had one thing guiding him, driving him--his yearning for you. If I had known that he intended to use you in such an awful way, I swear I would never have attempted the spell."

Harry rested himself against Remus' chest, hanging onto Remus' every word. "So Sirius had thought of having me in _that_ way?"

Remus nodded. "Yes. Before he died, he confessed to me that he loved you and he wanted you in the same way he wanted me. He had fantasies of all three of us in bed together as consensual lovers. But he knew that he couldn't tell you. He knew that it would have been wrong. There was your age, of course, and with him still feeling guilty for causing your parents deaths, he thought that he didn't deserve you. You have got to believe me Harry, that the Sirius that we know would never have taken you in such a way. I'll do anything to make it up to you--_anything_."

There was a silence in the air as Remus stroked Harry's hair, feeling the young man's head on his chest. Remus wanted to know what Harry was thinking--he wished that he had a Time-Turner so he could turn back to the moment all those weeks ago and try to stop himself from making such a big mistake. When Sirius had died, it had been painful but it was nothing compared to feeling this agonising mixture of guilt, sorrow and regret that he felt at this moment.

"Harry," Remus said, "I'm so sorry. I was just…"

He was interrupted by the sound of groaning. Both he and Harry looked towards the corner and saw Sirius regaining consciousness.

Remus started to say, "Harry…"

Harry interrupted him. "I want him dead, Remus. He has to go back. You have to do it, Remus, I want to see you do it."

Remus closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. With one of his arms still around Harry, he took his wand in the other. He watched as Sirius sat down on the ground and hesitated. He knew Harry was right, that he had to do it, but something inside him was stopping him.

_I can't_ he thought to himself. _I can't kill my Sirius._

Another voice interrupted. _He is not your Sirius though--you even said it yourself. You did the wrong thing by bringing him back and letting him hurt Harry, but you can make it right again. The dead…_

"…should remain buried." Remus murmured to himself.

Still feeling dizzy from being knocked out, Sirius grunted, "What?"

Remus felt a spurt of determination and he held out his wand. He cried out the dreaded words. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A stream of green light escaped Remus' wand and hit Sirius directly in his chest. He collapsed back on the ground without so much as a squeak. Remus stared at the dead body, using all his energy not to cry. He knew he had done the right thing, but it did not relieve the agony that he felt inside him right now.

Remus whispered, "Harry, I…"

"Don't say it. Just, please don't say it." Harry stood up and put on his pyjama bottoms. He went over to pick up his wand and made his way back to the fireplace. Before entering the flames, he turned back towards the older man. "I forgive you what you did. We were both consumed by grief. Otherwise, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. I also don't have any bad feelings towards Sirius--not the one that came back, but our Sirius."

Remus smiled softly. "Harry, if you need anything. If you want to talk to anyone then you can always come to me. Understand?"

Harry nodded and disappeared through the flames. Remus watched him go and his smile faded. Without even looking at the dead body, he walked out of the room and up the stairs. He went into his bedroom and after removing his dressing gown, crawled into bed. His curtains were open and he simply stared at the stars, wondering if Sirius--his Sirius­--was watching him. And if he was, could he possibly forgive Remus for what he had just done?

In that moment he ached for the feel of his lover beside him, and he mourned the resurrected Sirius, his need overshadowing his sense momentarily, but he knew that he had to finally face something he should have done months ago. Unlike the first time Sirius went away, this time, he was not coming back.

The common room was the same as Harry had left it--the invisibilty cloak was still in the same place. He took hold of the cloak and left the common room, making his way to the showers. He stood under the steaming water for ages, trying to wash off the dirtiness and shame he felt inside him.

Eventually, he returned to the dormitory and put his cloak back in his trunk. He then reached under his pillow and pulled out the note that he had received only a few hours earlier, although in that moment, it felt like years. He went to the nearest window and opened it. He took a deep breath and, without any further thought, he ripped the parchment into small pieces and threw them into the air, watching them blow away in the wind.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Without turning, Harry nodded. "Yeah, Ron, it's me."

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded again and forced himself to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_End_


End file.
